macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallowfern
Mallowfern is a slender, soft-furred, pale brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Mallowfern is part of the patrol that goes on the raid of WindClan. When Dawnpaw is nervous about her first battle, Beestripe assures her that he and Mallowfern will watch over her. She is grouped into a smaller patrol with Larchtail, Beestripe and Dawnpaw. Acornpelt's Past Mallowfern is first seen sharing tongues with Appleheart, Acornpaw and Nightpaw. Pebbletail then approaches and informs them of a ShadowClan spy somewhere within the territory. She and the other she-cats rush out of camp to search for the missing warrior. Mallowfern decides that she and Appleheart will search near Snakerocks, and the two bound away. In the Journey of the Clans ''Arc ''Fallen Moon Mallowfern does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the Allegiances. Dangerous Season Mallowfern does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. She is now a queen expecting Pebbletail's kits. Cursed Family Mallowfern does not formally appear in Cursed Family but is listed in the Allegiances. She is mentioned to have given birth to a she-kit and two toms. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Mallowfern agrees with Dawnflower to watch over her kits, Frostkit and Cloverkit, while she is on the patrol to search for Beestar. Her kits have now been named; Cinderkit, Mintkit, and Icekit. Broken Clouds Mallowfern does not formally appear in Broken Clouds ''but is listed in the Allegiances. Her kits have been apprenticed and she has returned to warrior duties. ''Last Sunrise Mallowfern does not formally appear in Last Sunrise but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Mallowfern does not formally appear in Dangerous Night but is listed in the Allegiances. Dark Valley Mallowfern does not formally appear in Dark Valley but is listed in the Allegiances. The Lone Warrior Mallowfern does not formally appear in The Lone Warrior but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Mallowfern does not formally appear in Darkening Shadows but is listed in the Allegiances. Building Storm When the patrol returns, Mallowfern and Appleheart are very excited to see Acornpelt and Dawnflower again, and they join the patrol for a meal. Final Legacy Mallowfern greets the patrol when they return to camp and Dawnflower asks her how Roachstep is doing. Mallowfern sighs and shakes her head, then motions for them to follow her. She leads the warriors to the medicine den, where Foxbelly is crouched over the shape of Roachstep. Later, Foxbelly asks her to watch over Roachstep, and she promises to keep an eye on him. As the ThunderClan battle patrol waits for the ShadowClan patrol to arrive, Mallowfern tries to silence everyone, explaining that sound travels over water and they will be able to hear their enemies coming. After Acornpelt and Sandheart begin to fight, Mallowfern manages to separate them, angrily reminding them that she had specifically said not to speak. Trivia * Kate thinks she is a very kind and motherly cat. Character Pixels